familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 27
Seizoen 27 is de reeks die loopt van 28 augustus 2017 tot 29 juni 2018. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste aflevering speelt zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale en de dag nadien. De tweede aflevering start met een tijdsprong van twee maanden. In de loop van het seizoen wordt Generiek 8 gelanceerd, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Alfons Coppens, Amelie De Wulf en Marie Devlieger worden toegevoegd aan de hoofdcast. Ook Stan Lauwers is voortaan te zien in de generiek. Verder krijgen de acteurs achter Jenny Versteven en Wout Raaffels een vermelding, maar zijn ze lichamelijk niet in de generiek te zien. Leen Van den Bossche, Cédric Van de Caveye en Benny Coppens zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek, maar hun vertolkers worden wel nog bij naam vernoemd. Dit seizoen maken we kennis met Brigitte De Wulf en Robyn Versteven. Het personage dat na afwezigheid terugkeert is Jelle Van den Bossche. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen zijn Linda Desmet, Simon Feyaerts, Leen Van den Bossche, Arno Coppens, Liesbeth Pauwels, Goris, Quinten Godderis, Pierre De Mulder, Ruth Delaet, Fons Verbiest, Francine Verbiest, Viv Neyskens, Ronald Perenboom, Cas, Tom Scheerlinck en Kevin Van Aecken. Groepsfoto_S27.png 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= Dubbelhuwelijk en ontvoering Jan roept de kinderen bij elkaar en licht iedereen in over Linda's toestand. Hij neemt bovendien de drastische beslissing om voorgoed te breken met Viv zodat hij voor Linda kan zorgen tot haar dood. Wat de familie echter niet weet, is dat Linda in werkelijkheid kerngezond is en hen dit slechts voorliegt om Jan voor zich terug te winnen. Ook Veronique hakt een moeilijke knoop door. Ze beslist, ondanks haar liefde en affectie voor Lars, te trouwen met Mathias. Cédric verpest de sfeer van het trouwfeest door een preek naar zijn moeder toe. Lars krijgt nieuws over Marie: ze heeft haar zoontje, Daan, verloren na plotse buikkrampen en bloedingen. Nu Stefanie veilig thuis is, wordt Simon overal als een held onthaald. De politie besluit haar opnieuw te verhoren in de hoop zo meer details over de dader te weten te komen. Het lijk van Jason is nog niet teruggevonden. Rudi en Zjef genieten met volle teugen van het trouwfeest dat hun vrienden in de brouwerij hebben georganiseerd. Toch verloopt niet alles zoals gehoopt. Wanneer Pierre geld probeert te stelen uit de handtas van Francine, gooit Zjef hem buiten en maakt zijn vader duidelijk dat hij hem nooit meer wilt zien. Zowel Mieke als Niko zijn er niet blij mee dat Mieke's verloren geheugen stilaan aan het terugkomen is. Ronald komt een nietsvermoedende Jan opzoeken in zijn café. Twee maanden later Guido en Emma laten het lijk van Jasper achter en keren overstuur terug naar huis van hun kampeertrip naar de Ardennen. Ze worden bovendien geconfronteerd met nieuwe dreigementen van Ronald en vrezen dat Mila gevaar loopt. Guido voelt zich verplicht Evy en Stan in te lichten nadat Evy en Emma achtervolgd worden door een Mercedes die als 'gestolen' staat geseind. De ontvoerder van Stefanie blijkt gevonden te zijn, tot grote blijdschap van Benny. Stefanie zelf heeft last van flashbacks. Ondertussen wordt Simon door iedereen op handen gedragen, na zijn heldendaad. Hij heeft zelfs terug een relatie met Stefanie én volgt een opleiding als makelaar om binnenkort in een immobiliënkantoor te kunnen beginnen. Lars krijgt de 'nieuwe' account manager van 9House te zien: Marie. Ze kan haar contract met Paul niet verbreken en moet nog zeker een jaar de job uitoefenen voor ze terug naar Londen kan keren. Leen doet een zwangerschapstest en is blij dat deze negatief is. Veronique blijkt nog steeds een affaire te hebben met Lars. Ondertussen is Cédric blij dat zijn moeder zich aan de afspraken houdt, die hij samen met haar en Hans heeft gemaakt. Hijzelf is gemotiveerder dan ooit om zijn middelbaar diploma te behalen en beslist 2 jaren middenjury in 1 jaar te doen. Ook Linda is gelukkig nu Jan terug thuis woont en alles terug zoals vroeger aanvoelt. Andere verhaallijnen Stefanie krijgt te horen dat de verdachte ontvoerder vrijgelaten wordt door een sluitend alibi en reageert onthutst. Ondertussen krijgt ze wel een job aangeboden bij Fashion Agency door Peter, maar beslist deze te weigeren. Evy en Stan willen Guido en Emma helpen om van Ronald af te geraken. Guido geeft zichzelf de schuld van alles en wil zijn gezin veiligstellen. Ook Rudi en Hanne merken de spanningen tussen het koppel. Paul wilt dat Marie de Van den Bossches een exclusiviteitscontract aanbiedt om enige samenwerking tussen VDB Fashion en Van Dyck tegen te gaan. Lars weigert in te gaan op het exclusiviteitscontract van 9House, tot grote ergernis van Veronique. Stefanie heeft alsmaar meer last van flashbacks. Linda komt in nauwe schoentjes terecht wanneer Jan wilt dat zijn vrouw zich verder laat onderzoeken en mee wilt gaan naar de oncoloog. Zij probeert hem van zich af te wimpelen door een afspraak te maken op het moment dat Jan een vergadering heeft met de zelfstandigenvereniging. Veronique krijgt een telefoontje dat over 2 maanden er met een gunstig advies naar de jeugdrechter zal gegaan worden als Cédric zo verder blijft doen in de instelling. Emma en Guido worden geconfronteerd met een opsporingsbericht op de televisie. Emma vreest dat de politie snel bij hen terecht zal komen. Guido ziet Ronald opduiken en stapt resoluut op hem af met zijn pistool. |-|September= De strijd met Ronald (deel 1) Hanne is getuige van een nieuwe aanslag van Ronald op Guido en schakelt de politie in. Wanneer Ronald Emma en Mila in de Foodbar bedreigt, beslissen Stan en Evy hun onderzoek verder te zetten. Via Localscoop komen ze te weten dat Ronald zijn gestolen Mercedes in brand heeft gestoken. Emma dreigt er onderdoor te gaan wanneer ze nieuwe foto's van hem ontvangt. Ondertussen ontdekken Stan en Evy waar Ronald woont. Psychologische begeleiding (deel 1) Marie raadt Stefanie aan om een psycholoog te consulteren. Daar is Simon natuurlijk allesbehalve gelukkig mee. Hij probeert haar op andere gedachten te brengen, maar slaagt niet in zijn opzet. Ondertussen heeft Stefanie nog regelmatig last van flashbacks. Ze houdt op aanraden van psycholoog Deneyer een dagboek bij. Stefanie en haar omgeving merken op dat Simon zijn lief niet steunt in haar beslissingen. Zaaddonor (deel 1) Zjef komt zijn vroegere vriendin van de humaniora, Eva, tegen in de Foodbar en praten bij tijdens zijn pauze. Al snel wordt Eva uitgenodigd door Zjef bij hem thuis voor een etentje. Wanneer ze terug opduikt in de Foodbar, biecht Eva Zjef op dat hun ontmoeting toch niet zo toevallig was. Zij en haar partner Manon willen graag een kindje en dachten aan Zjef als zaaddonor. Rudi is aanvankelijk niet echt enthousiast over het idee. Zjef staat onder druk. De tumorbehandeling Leen lucht haar hart bij Mieke over Linda's internetzoektocht naar mirakelgenezingen van tumoren. Linda is boos omdat haar stiefdochter zich te veel bemoeit met haar ziekte. Linda biecht Jan op dat ze niet meer naar de oncoloog gaat en haar tumor wilt bestrijden met een alternatieve behandeling. Jan steunt haar, tegen de zin van Leen, Mieke en Guido. Ondertussen krijgt Linda het steeds moeilijker om haar geheim niet te laten uitlekken. De samenwerking met Van Dyck Van Dyck wilt zijn bestelling verdubbelen. Lars roept de aandeelhouders bijeen om hen te overtuigen hierop in te gaan. Door Mathias komt Marie te weten dat de deal tussen VDB Fashion en Van Dyck nog niet rond is en licht Paul in. Wat later organiseert Lars een aandeelhoudersvergadering over de dubbele bestelling van Van Dyck. Lars speelt - tot grote ergernis van Veronique - gevaarlijke blufpoker tegen Paul wanneer ook hij zijn bestelling wilt verdubbelen. Friends with benefits Hanne gaat in de Jan & Alleman iets drinken met Rudi, maar heeft ook Quinten stiekem uitgenodigd. De twee hebben het zo gezellig dat Rudi hen alleen achterlaat. Wanneer Rudi vertrokken is, biecht Quinten zijn verlangens naar Hanne op in het café. Achteraf vertelt Hanne Stefanie dat zij en Quinten slechts vrienden zijn die seks hebben gehad zonder verplichtingen. Stefanie zelf heeft twijfels over haar relatie met Simon. De strijd met Ronald (deel 2) Emma wilt Hanne niet betrekken bij haar problemen en houdt de lippen stijf op elkaar. Stan en Evy komen te weten dat de vrouw in het gezelschap van Ronald de vriendin is van de overleden Jasper. Door de zaak Ronald kunnen ze nog amper tijd steken in Localscoop en dat laat zich financieel voelen. Wanneer Emma 's avonds alleen is in de Foodbar, daagt Ronald plots op. Emma belt de politie en maakt hen wijs dat er zich een overvaller in de zaak bevindt. Psychologische begeleiding (deel 2) Stefanie en Deneyer zijn van plan om EMDR te proberen. Plots krijgt Stefanie te horen dat haar psycholoog een ongeval heeft gehad tijdens het paardrijden. Zit Simon hier voor iets tussen? Benny kan Marie overhalen om zijn dochter verder te behandelen. Simon probeert uit te vissen wat Stefanie zich precies herinnert. Wanneer Stefanie duidelijk maakt dat Simon niet welkom is tijdens de therapie met Marie, probeert hij zijn lief opnieuw te ontvoeren. Social media campagne (deel 1) Lars speelt cavalier seul in de onderhandelingen met Van Dyck en 9House. Bij VDB Fashion ontpopt Benny zich tot model nadat mannelijk model Otto laat weten dat hij te laat gaat zijn voor de fotoshoot. Rudi komt met het idee om een social media campagne op te starten voor mensen die geen modelmaten hebben. Lars is alvast enthousiast over Rudi's idee, maar Benny zorgt voor een kink in de kabel wanneer hij ontdekt waarover de campagne gaat. Zelfmoordpoging Evy krijgt een tip van haar contact bij de brandweer: een ongeval met 2 zwaargewonden op de ring met een dronken korpschef achter het stuur, met daarlangs diens minnares. De emotionele vrouw biecht de affaire op aan Evy, die een succesvol artikel hierover publiceert op Localscoop. Achteraf krijgt Evy te horen dat de korpschef in het ziekenhuis ligt na een zelfmoordpoging en voelt zich schuldig. De strijd met Ronald (deel 3) Guido en Stan willen de terreur van Ronald voorgoed stoppen. Ze gooien bij Ronald foto's in de brievenbus van hem en Jaspers vriendin om hem schrik aan te jagen. Evy vertrouwt de wapenstilstand van Ronald niet en is bang dat hij opnieuw zal toeslaan. Ondertussen doet Ronald zich voor als iemand die de meterstand komt opnemen. In werkelijkheid neemt het een afdruk van de huissleutel om een extra sleutel voor zichzelf bij te kunnen maken. Psychologische begeleiding (deel 3) Simon wilt met Stefanie drie weken op vakantie naar Rio, in de hoop dat dat haar tot rust zal brengen. Marie vindt dat geen goed idee. Ondertussen vindt de politie de winkel terug waar de ontvoerder zijn nieuwe motorhelm heeft gekocht. Samen met Stefanie bekijkt Tom de camerabeelden, waarop Simon echter onherkenbaar is. Op een avond staat Tom plots voor Stefanie's deur en komt hij te weten dat Stefanie pas een koppel vormt met Simon na de ontvoering. Zaaddonor (deel 2) Zjef loopt de muren op van de stress en neemt een besluit: hij gaat niet de zaaddonor worden van Eva en Manon hun kindje. Tijdens een gesprek met Rudi geeft Zjef toe dat hij schrik heeft om de genen van zijn vader door te geven aan een nieuwe generatie De Mulder. Rudi praat op hem in. Ze beslissen Eva en Manon te verrassen met een cadeau voor Eva's verjaardag: 'een bon voor 1 baby'. De twee zijn superblij dat Zjef toch kiest om donor te zijn. Social media campagne (deel 2) Jenny, die ook als model wordt gevraagd, kan Benny overtuigen om alsnog samen deel te nemen aan de social media campagne van Rudi. De twee genieten van het resultaat van hun campagne. Benny wordt zelfs herkend in de Foodbar en gaat samen met fans op de foto. Ook Jenny heeft goede reacties ontvangen van haar omgeving. Lars laat een paniekknop installeren in de Foodbar door de recente overval. Zo is de zaak beter beveiligd. Het ultimatum van 9House Paul wilt dat VDB Fashion ingaat op zijn exclusiviteitsaanbod. Ze laat Marie de Van den Bossches voor de keuze stellen: exclusiviteit of 9House breekt volledig met VDB Fashion. Lars vraagt Veronique om in te schatten of het bedrijf verder kan zonder Paul als partner. Over 3 maanden, in december 2017, verloopt het contract met 9House al sowieso. Uiteindelijk gaat Paul akkoord om voorlopig te blijven samenwerken met VDB onder dezelfde voorwaarden. Vitamine-injecties Jan nodigt zijn kinderen uit om aan te kondigen dat hij en Linda officieel terug een koppel vormen. Ondertussen vertelt Linda Leen dat ze hoopt op een wonder om volledig te kunnen genezen. Leen blijft echter aandringen op chemo. Diezelfde avond betrapt ze haar stiefmoeder op het wegspuiten van de vitamine-injecties. Linda vertelt Leen dat ze zichzelf inderdaad iets wijsmaakte. Ze stelt haar stiefmoeder voor om contact op te nemen met dokter Van Weena. De arrestatie van Guido Guido biecht alles op bij de politie. Hoewel hij binnen de 24 uur voor de onderzoeksrechter moet verschijnen, gelooft Ruth hem en beslist een politiecombi voor zijn woning te plaatsen. Ondertussen maakt ze Guido duidelijk dat Jasper gestorven is aan een schedelbreuk, door de val in de ravijn. Guido wordt officieel in verdenking gesteld van doodslag en zijn aanhouding wordt met een week verlengd. Emma biecht alles op aan de friends. Tom en Stefanie (deel 1) Tom vraagt Marie om de sessies met haar verder te zetten. Zij lijkt zich plots een belangrijk detail te herinneren over haar ontvoerder: het zwarte kaartje van de pizzadoos uit Mechelen. Tom hoopt dat de herinnering het onderzoek in een stroomversnelling kan brengen. Simon ontdekt dat er een klik is tussen Tom en Stefanie. Hij blijft zich ontzettend jaloers gedragen. Stefanie lucht haar hart bij Tom, die ze beslist te kussen. Kinderwens Faroud kan niet wachten totdat Leen opnieuw zwanger is. Hij doet echter een onaangename ontdekking: Leen neemt nog steeds de pil. Ze biecht dit Faroud op met de reden dat ze niet zwanger wilt zijn terwijl ze nog verslaafd is. Leen wilt alsnog haar relatie met Faroud verder uitbouwen en onderneemt stappen: ze spoelt al haar pillen door in de wc en licht Faroud in over haar keuze. Faroud wilt dat Leen gaat afkicken in een afkickcentrum. Chantage (deel 1) Lars treedt doortastend op naar Paul toe, maar dat blijft niet zonder gevolgen. Hij wilt Lars absoluut buiten als CEO van VDB en chanteert Marie met haar - nog onbekend - verleden om klaar te spelen dat zij hiervoor zal zorgen. Wanneer Lars en Veronique elkaar zitten op te geilen in Lars' kantoor, worden de twee betrapt door Marie zonder dat ze het merken. Ondertussen heeft Peter Lars laten weten dat de inspectie bij producent Blokman kan doorgaan. |-|Oktober= De vrijlating van Cédric Cédric wordt in de instelling geplaagd door een paniekaanval. Wanneer hij zijn punten voor de middenjury heeft gekregen, belt Cédric zijn moeder op en vertelt dat hij geslaagd is op beide jaren en aan zijn universitaire studies Rechten kan beginnen als hij vrijkomt uit de jeugdinstelling. Veronique krijgt te horen dat de instelling met een positief advies naar de jeugdrechter gaat. Uiteindelijk wordt Cédric definitief vrijgelaten uit de instelling. Peter en Amelie (deel 1) Peter beslist af te spreken met Amelie. Wanneer zij doorgaat, kust Amelie Peter op de mond. Nadien lokt hij haar voor een lunchdate. De twee kussen opnieuw. Tijdens een onderonsje in de Jan & Alleman krijgt Amelie het plots moeilijk wanneer ze ziet hoe Peter met Arthur omgaat en loopt het café uit zonder iets te zeggen. Hetzelfde gebeurt met Mila in de Foodbar. Ondertussen blijft Amelie Peter aantrekken en afstoten. De zaak Ronald Bij de friends worden de sloten veranderd zodat Ronald er niet meer binnen kan. Ondertussen staat het verhaal van Guido uitgebreid in alle kranten. Evy beslist een positief artikel te schrijven over hem. Ruth zoekt Emma op om te vertellen dat Ronald zich is komen aanbieden voor ondervraging en wilt meewerken aan het onderzoek. Guido reageert verbijsterd wanneer hij Ronalds verklaringen hoort. De politie beslist een huiszoeking uit te voeren bij de friends. Het vervalste inspectierapport Het verslag van de arbeidsinspectie bij Blokman is negatief. Lars en Veronique ontdekken dat het inspectierapport vervalst werd door een zekere Marco Bertels. Marco is een ex-werkkracht van Paul. Hij werd indertijd ontslagen door een professionele fout en moest hiervoor onmenselijk veel schadevergoeding betalen. Door voor Paul het rapport van Blokman te vervalsen, heeft Marco een groot deel van zijn schuld afbetaald. Marco geeft echter zijn daden niet toe. Het vertrek van Linda Linda slaat in paniek wanneer ze verneemt dat Leen naar de lezing van professor Van Weena is gegaan. Ze biecht haar stiefdochter en de rest van de familie haar geheim op. Anna spreekt klare taal tegen Linda. Jan zet zijn echtgenote aan de deur en wilt niets meer met haar te maken hebben. Ook de rest van de familie is woedend op Linda, zelfs haar eigen zoon Guido. Ze pakt haar koffers en trekt de deur van de Jan & Alleman voor de laatste keer achter haar toe. De verjaardagsdrink van Simon Stefanie wilt een pauze in haar relatie met Simon. Tijdens zijn verjaardagsdrink doet Simon haar echter een sleutel cadeau van zijn nieuw appartement. Ondertussen zet een plotse herinnering van Stefanie het onderzoek naar haar ontvoerder op een nieuw spoor. Er is namelijk maar 1 pizzeria in Mechelen die pizza met truffel verkoopt. Buiten de zaak wordt een vermomde Simon plots achtervolgd door Tom, die vervolgens door Simon wordt uitgeschakeld. Chantage (deel 2) Op VDB verdenkt Veronique Marie ervan haar mond voorbij te hebben gepraat tegen Paul. Lars en Veronique proberen te achterhalen wie hen een anonieme mail heeft gestuurd over hun affaire. Hoewel Marie van Veronique eist Lars in diskrediet te brengen, weet zij van geen mail af. Veronique wordt door Marie onder druk gezet om Lars ten val te brengen als CEO. Ondertussen werkt Mathias thuis aan zijn conditie op de hometrainer en de roeimachine. De dood van Ronald Stan probeert Guido een handje te helpen om Ronald definitief te klissen. Uiteindelijk wordt Guido vrijgelaten door de politie. Wanneer Guido oog in oog staat met Ronald voor het politiebureau, schakelt Ronald de politiemannen uit en slaagt hij erin hun wapen te overmeesteren. Ronald haalt effectief de trekker over, maar wordt tegelijkertijd doodgeschoten door Ruth. Guido wordt naar het ziekenhuis overgebracht, maar verkeert buiten levensgevaar. Zelfinseminatie Eva en Manon vertellen dat ze liefst een kindje willen krijgen via zelfinseminatie. Dan moet Zjef zijn sperma in een potje doen en spuit Manon dit bij Eva in. De twee zoeken Zjef echter op met slecht nieuws: het is Eva niet gelukt om zwanger te geraken en vragen Zjef een vruchtbaarheidstest te doen. Wanneer blijkt dat Zjef onvruchtbaar is, wilt Manon alsnog naar de spermabank gaan. Eva komt echter op het idee om Rudi te vragen als spermadonor. Tom en Stefanie (deel 2) Tom verzwijgt voor Stefanie dat hij de dader heeft gezien. Aan Marie vertelt hij wel dat hij Simon verdenkt de ontvoerder van Stefanie te zijn. Stefanie is helemaal in de war over haar gevoelens en beslist Tom een kans te geven. Wanneer dit gebeurt en ze afstand neemt van Simon, beslist Tom op aanraden van Marie op zijn beurt afstand te nemen van Stefanie. Benny heeft genoeg van Jenny's adoratie en probeert haar aan Patrick te koppelen. Leen naar ontwenningskliniek Jan heeft het moeilijk met de recente gebeurtenissen en zoekt contact met Viv. Zij houdt hem op afstand. Guido vertelt hem dat Linda een studio heeft gevonden voor zichzelf. Ondertussen liegt Leen haar familie voor dat ze naar een werkcongres moet in Canada. Faroud vindt het niet kunnen dat ze hen voorliegt, net zoals Linda heeft gedaan. Leen beslist om open kaart te spelen naar de familie toe en laat zich opnemen in een ontwenningskliniek. Chantage (deel 3) Lars heeft het gevoel dat iemand hem een hak probeert te zetten wanneer iemand een mail naar Paul heeft gestuurd over verlaagde tarieven voor Van Dyck. Hij ontkent in alle toonaarden dat hij ook maar iets te maken heeft met de mail die naar Paul is verstuurd. Ondertussen ontvangt hij een nieuwe dreigmail. Peter en Mathias zijn teleurgesteld in Lars wanneer blijkt dat hij ook nog eens een vertrouwelijk contract van Van Dyck laat inkijken door Paul. Afluisterapparatuur Simon gaat een stap verder om Stefanie af te luisteren tijdens haar sessies met Marie en plaatst ten huize Coppens afluisterapparatuur. Wat later nodigt Tom hem uit voor een verhoor. Dit gaat voor Stefanie te ver en beslist contact te verbreken met Tom. Voordat Simon voor 2 weken naar Brazilië trekt met Stefanie wilt hij de afluisterapparatuur verwijderen, maar slaagt daar niet in. Marie en Tom proberen Stefanie tegen te houden maar zijn te laat. Universitaire studies Cédric toont zich vastberaden om iets te maken van zijn universitaire studies. Mathias probeert hem op te peppen na een moeilijke start aan de universiteit. Veronique wordt nog steeds onder druk gezet door Marie. Lars confronteert haar met de chantage van Veronique. Ondertussen bedenkt hij een plan om de chantage van Paul te stoppen. Lars wilt Paul confronteren met zijn eigen affaire en huurt een privédetective in om fotomateriaal te verzamelen. De ontvoerders identiteit onthuld Tom biecht Benny en Patrick op dat alle aanwijzingen tot nu toe wijzen in de richting van Simon. Ook Stefanie haar geheugen komt terug op weg naar Brazilië en belt haar vader op met de onthulling dat Simon haar ontvoerder is. Simon beslist haar neer te slaan en opnieuw te ontvoeren. Hanne en Jan krijgen een dreigende sms van hem. De stoppen lijken bij Simon volledig door te slaan. Hij beslist ook een videoboodschap op te nemen voor de familie. Inspectie brandveiligheid Jan en Faroud zorgen samen voor Arthur, in afwezigheid van Leen. Ondertussen wilt Jan van Linda scheiden via de rechtbank, wat zijn omgeving hem afraadt. Wanneer hij ontdekt dat Linda in plaats van een paar spullen alle meubels én de zwarte kas van het café heeft meegenomen, is voor Jan de maat vol. Niet veel later wordt de Jan & Alleman geïnspecteerd op vlak van brandveiligheid. Jan stelt zich vragen en denkt dat Linda hier voor iets tussen zit. Geheime opdracht Op de vijfde verdieping in hetzelfde gebouw als VDB zijn er verbouwingen aan de gang. Een nieuwsgierige Jenny kan het niet laten er een kijkje te gaan nemen. Wanneer Lars hierachter komt, geeft ze haar de geheime opdracht om af en toe koffie te brengen aan de werkmannen boven. Op VDB vermoedt men dat Jenny iets voor hen verbergt. Lars laat Paul compromitterende foto's zien van hem en zijn minnares. Paul beslist de chantage tegenover Marie stop te zetten. Uitwisselingsweek in Berlijn Louise is niet blij wanneer Wout op uitwisselingsweek naar Berlijn vertrekt. Zij wou graag samen naar een fuif gaan en denkt eraan om een jongen uit het zesde middelbaar mee te vragen als Wout niet meegaat, omdat al haar vriendinnen al een date hebben. Louise is jaloers wanneer ze Anke, de dochter van Wouts gastgezin, opzoekt op Facebook. Anke is namelijk een lingeriemodel. Een jaloerse Louise beslist Wout een lingeriefoto van zichzelf mee te geven als cadeau. Zjef onvruchtbaar Zjef heeft het moeilijk nu hij weet dat hij nooit kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. Rudi probeert hem op te vrolijken, maar Zjef wilt alsmaar alleen zijn. Door de omstandigheden geraakt Zjef terug in contact met poker, waar hij in het verleden meermaals verslaafd aan is geweest. Rudi is achterdochtig wanneer Zjef 's nachts zogezegd op de laptop naar films zit te kijken. Op een avond biecht Zjef zijn gokgedrag op en smeekt aan Rudi of hij hem wilt helpen afkicken. Simon versus Stefanie Benny ontdekt dat Simon Stefanie vasthoudt op VDB en gaat er meteen naartoe. Daar komt het tot een gevecht tussen Simon en Stefanie waarbij zij hem neersteekt met een mes. Simon wordt overgebracht naar het ziekenhuis. Daar ligt hij op intensieve, nadat blijkt dat Simon een ernstige steekwonde heeft in zijn slagader. Zijn toestand gaat alsmaar achteruit waardoor een tweede operatie noodzakelijk is. Uiteindelijk wordt zijn toestand alsnog stabiel. |-|November= Het geheim van Amelie Amelie vertelt Peter over de verzuurde relatie met haar moeder, omdat zij nooit heeft willen vertellen wie Amelies biologische vader is. Ook deelt Amelie een groot geheim met hem: toen de familie De Wulf indertijd verhuisde, kreeg Brigitte met de graag geziene Hubert nog een dochter genaamd Charlotte. Toen Amelie 11 jaar was en op 'Charlie' moest babysitten, viel haar zusje van de keldertrap en stierf. Amelie heeft dit nooit kunnen verwerken. De komst van Martijn Louise leert Martijn, de broer van Laure, kennen wanneer hij notities komt ophalen voor zijn zus die reeds enkele weken lijdt aan klierkoorts. Louise komt te weten dat Martijn cocktails shaket in café De Kubus, af en toe dj is en van snowboarden houdt. Wanneer Wout niets van zich laat horen en Louise op Facebook ontdekt dat hij zich amuseert in Berlijn met lingeriemodel Anke, gaat ze samen met Cédric op stap in de Kubus. Daar voert Martijn haar dronken. Halloweenfeestje Hanne wilt een Halloweenfeestje organiseren om de negatieve sfeer van afgelopen tijd te compenseren. Ze beslist ook Stefanie uit te nodigen. Stan wilt dat Evy Stefanie interviewt over haar ontvoering. Stefanie gaat akkoord met een exclusief interview voor Localscoop in ruil voor een kopie van Simons afscheidsvideo. Hiervoor moet Stan het politiesysteem hacken. Uiteindelijk hebben Evy en Stan een spraakmakend interview te pakken. Simon naar de gevangenis Jans kinderen stellen hem voor om nieuwe meubels te gaan kopen. Het is Benny die hem een zetel van Stefanie cadeau doet. Ondertussen wilt Jan een klacht tegen Linda indienen wegens emotionele schade en weigert Simon mee te werken aan het gerechtelijk onderzoek. Jan zoekt zijn kleinzoon op en maakt duidelijk dat hij niet langer de grootvader wilt zijn. Door hem en Stefanie legt Simon volledige bekentenissen af en wordt hij overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Peter en Amelie (deel 2) Peter en Amelie vormen officieel een koppel en beslissen het bed te delen. Amelie neemt vervolgens zelfs de beslissing om bij Peter te gaan wonen. Ondertussen wordt er volop geroddeld bij VDB over hen. Martijn zoekt Louise op om haar portemonnee terug te brengen die ze vergat na een avondje uit in de Kubus met Cédric. Nadat Martijn er in slaagt om Louise mee op stap te krijgen, worden de twee al kussend betrapt door Peter. Afkickprogramma Leen heeft de eerste fase van haar afkickprogramma achter de rug. Ze leert er patiënte Tessa kennen, die wordt aangesteld als Leen haar meter. De bedoeling hiervan is om Leen wegwijs te maken in de groep. Wat later krijgt Leen bezoek van Faroud, die zich heeft vastgebeten in een nieuwe zaak op het werk. Ook Mieke komt langers met Arthur.'s Nachts wordt Leen echter geplaagd door nachtmerries, waaronder de aanrijding van Karel Van Baert eerder dit jaar. Jan versus Linda (deel 1) Jan is woedend op Linda. Hij denkt dat zij iets te maken heeft met de inspectie van de brandveiligheid. Jan moet nu 10 000 euro betalen om in orde te zijn met de brandveiligheid. Hij maakt Guido duidelijk dat hij er alles aan zal doen om te achterhalen dat Guido's moeder hierachter zit. Niet veel later krijgt Jan een nieuwe opdoffer te verwerken: Linda eist goodwill, een financiële vergoeding voor het cliënteel van de Jan & Alleman. De affaire komt uit (deel 1) Veronique gaat een moeilijk gesprek aan met Mathias. Zij biecht hem op dat ze een affaire heeft gehad met Lars. Mathias vertelt op zijn beurt dat hij allang afwist van de affaire en hij de persoon is die de dreigmails verstuurde. Veronique weet niet wat ze hoort. Mathias stelt zijn eisen ten opzichte van Veronique: ofwel stapt Lars op bij VDB, ofwel zijzelf. Wanneer Lars hem bij zijn thuis komt uitdagen, gaan de twee op de vuist met elkaar. De terugkeer van Erik In de brouwerij duikt een onverwachte bezoeker op: buurman Erik. Erik heeft zijn straf uitgezeten en is op zoek naar Niko. Mieke maakt hem duidelijk dat hij contactverbod heeft opgelegd gekregen. Erik vraagt aan Niko of hij Myriam wilt contacteren. Hij wilt Myriam aantonen dat hij zijn leven heeft gebeterd. Wanneer ze Niko vertelt dat ze niets meer met Erik te maken wilt hebben, zetten hij en Mieke de hysterische Erik noodgedwongen aan de deur. Filmdate Stefanie mobiliseert Stan om Benny op sleeptouw te nemen. Ze vindt dat haar vader ook een nieuwe liefde verdient en wilt dat hij van straat geraakt. Viv beslist op haar beurt haar goede vriendin Katrien met Benny te koppelen aan een avondje uit naar de film. Benny is bijzonder goed gezind en vol zelfvertrouwen na zijn geslaagde filmdate met Katrien. Wanneer Katrien hem laat weten dat ze liever niet meer afspreekt, is Benny's hart gebroken. Jan versus Linda (deel 2) Wanneer Linda ook nog eens de helft van het café eist en iemand van de sociale inspectie arriveert in het café voor controle op zwartwerk, gaat Jan naar haar toe en verwondt Linda. De politie staat al vlug voor de deur. Jan vertelt Guido dat het een ongeluk was met de deur die tegen haar botste, maar gelooft zijn vader niet omdat Linda haar neus gebroken is. Guido's moeder wilt een klacht tegen Jan neerleggen wegens slagen en verwondingen. De affaire komt uit (deel 2) Lars huurt een loft op de vijfde verdieping van het gebouw waar VDB zich bevindt. Jenny en Mieke kunnen dit geheim niet verborgen houden voor hun collega's. Ten huize Veronique vertrekt Mathias thuis met slaande deuren. Ook Cédric beseft wat er aan de hand is en praat met zijn moeder over haar fouten. Amelie heeft vroege Sinterklaascadeau's gekocht voor Peter en Louise. Lars komt gehavend toe op VDB. De roddelmachine trekt zich al snel op gang. Hanne en Ward Stefanie wint 400 euro met een kraslotje en deelt de helft met Hanne. De twee beslissen te gaan shoppen. In een schoenenwinkel leert Hanne shopmanager Ward kennen. De twee spreken af om na het werk iets te gaan doen en leren zo elkaar beter kennen. Andere verhaallijnen Eva en Manon zijn blij wanneer Zjef zijn toestemming geeft aan Rudi om donor te zijn voor hun kindje. Ondertussen gaat hij naar bijeenkomsten van anonieme gokverslaafden om van zijn verslaving verlost te geraken. Leen probeert in een groepssessie in de instelling de fouten uit haar verleden onder woorden te brengen. |-|December= |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' Anna Afl. 6018.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeVDBSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueS27.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Seizoen 27 Albert.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens LeenVDB-S27.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche HanneVDB-S27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche TrudyS27.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme GuidoS27.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseS27.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricSeizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans Mathias27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieS27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiS27.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefS27.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder FaroudSeizoen27.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir Jenny Versteven27.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck StanS27.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts LarsS27.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf VivS27.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyskens AlfonsSeizoen27.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens WoutSeizoen27.png|'Wout'|link=Wout Raaffels AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieS27.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger 'Nevenpersonages' BartSeizoen27.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche S27_Felix-Jelle-pers_002.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche WimVeugelenS26.png|'Wim'|link=Wim Veugelen Wils.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Wils 7630.jpg|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' LindaSeizoen27.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet VanCampSeizoen27.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp ArnoSeizoen27.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens LiesbethSeizoen27.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels Arthur27.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche InspecteurSeizoen27.png|'Goris'|link=Goris QuintenSeizoen27-2.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis Mila 27.jpg|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche PierreSeizoen27.png|'Pierre'|link=Pierre De Mulder RuthDelaetSeizoen27.png|'Ruth'|link=Ruth Delaet FonsSeizoen27.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineSeizoen27.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest ErikS27.png|'Erik'|link=Erik Verstraeten LieselotSeizoen26.png|'Lieselot'|link=Lieselot Veugelen Ronald Reeks 27.png|'Ronald'|link=Ronald Perenboom CasSeizoen26.png|'Cas'|link=Cas Tom Reeks 27.png|'Tom'|link=Tom Scheerlinck KevinSeizoen27.png|'Kevin'|link=Kevin Van Aecken 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 27ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. Durfal-JachtOpGuidoEnEmma-Profiel.png|'Jasper'|link=Jasper Schoukens Eva27.png|'Eva'|link=Eva Manon27.png|'Manon'|link=Manon MartijnSeizoen27.png|'Martijn'|link=Martijn (Seizoen 27) Seizoen 27 Tessa.png|'Tessa'|link=Tessa Brigitte de Wulf.png|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte De Wulf 'Recasts' *Gedurende dit seizoen nemen andere kindacteurs de rollen van Arthur Van den Bossche en Mila Van den Bossche over. *Yanni Bourguignon neemt vanaf 4 december 2017 de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye over van Bas Van Weert, die zelf besloot uit de reeks te stappen zodat hij zich kan focussen op zijn studies. *Govert Deploige neemt vanaf 11 december 2017 de rol van van Benny Coppens (tijdelijk) over van Roel Vanderstukken, die voor bepaalde tijd op doktersbevel moet uitrusten na een hartoperatie. *Felix Jamaels neemt vanaf 16 januari 2018 de rol van Jelle Van den Bossche over van Jens Gruyaert, die zelf besloot uit de reeks te stappen zodat hij meer tijd heeft voor zijn vrienden. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (23)' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 8 - heden: de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 10 - heden: Desmet *Seizoen 15 - heden: Veugelen *Seizoen 16 - heden: Hermans *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 22 - heden: Coppens, Pauwels, Verbiest *Seizoen 23 - heden: De Mulder, Kir *Seizoen 24 - heden: Godderis, Lauwers, Verdonck, Versteven *Seizoen 25 - heden: Wils *Seizoen 26 - heden: Devlieger, De Wulf, Neyskens, Scheerlinck 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *Het huwelijk van Mathias Moelaert en Veronique Van den Bossche 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De geboorte en dood van Daan Devlieger *De dood van Jasper Schoukens *De dood van Ronald Perenboom 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' 'Trivia' *In tegenstelling tot afgelopen seizoenen wordt er in dit seizoen een tijdsprong van 2 maanden gemaakt tijdens de 2de aflevering. *De 6000ste aflevering van de reeks zal niet op het scherm gevierd worden. Dit werd bevestigd door VTM. *Dit is één van de weinige keren dat de makers van 'Familie' verborgen hebben kunnen houden dat er een acteur of actrice, in dit geval Braam Verreth, de serie ging verlaten. Ook bij actrice Katrien De Becker was dit in het verleden al het geval. *Ook dit seizoen gaat de vernieuwing van 'Familie' verder. Vanaf maandag 6 november (aflevering 6039) krijgt 'Familie' een volledige facelift. Er wordt een nieuwe generiek en een nieuw logo in gebruik genomen, beeld, belichting en decors krijgen een facelift en er zijn nieuwe stockbeelden. In plaats van huizen die tussen twee scènes in getoond worden, zijn er nu stadsbeelden te zien met een meer hedendaagse aanpak. Met al deze aanpassingen en verbeteringen moet 'Familie' moeiteloos naar het volgende decennium kunnen gaan. *Dit seizoen zal de tweede midseizoensfinale ooit van Familie bevatten. De nieuwe midseizoensfinale zal plaatsvinden op vrijdag 5 januari 2018. De eerste midseizoensfinale speelde zich af op 30 december 2016, ter gelegenheid van 25 jaar Familie. 'Lees Meer' *Het huwelijk van Mathias Moelaert en Veronique Van den Bossche *De ontvoering van Stefanie Coppens *Halloweenfeestje 2017 *Generiek 8 Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 27